I Want You Back
by AnikaLovesMJ
Summary: A Michael Jackson fanfiction.
1. Prologue

_Michael was sitting behind a long table. Next to him sat his lawyer, but he looked lonely. His cheeks were wet, tears, I realised. I was nowhere to be seen, I was looking down on the scene from above. The judge started to speak. 'Michael Joseph Jackson is found __guilty__ on all charges,' at that point the judge started to laugh maniacally and the scene faded to black._

I woke up and opened my eyes immediately. I felt sweat running down my face. A nightmare, again. My breathing sounded heavy and irregular. I calmed down slowly when I realised Michael's arms were holding me. I turned around and looked in his eyes. They were bloodshot and he had dark circles underneath them, he looked so tired. 'I'm sorry,' I muttered. He smiled weakly. I knew he tried to smile because he wanted to comfort me, but it didn't quite work. I sighed deeply and put my arms around him and held him tightly against me. 'It's going to be all right,' I said. This time I tried to comfort him, but I knew it was a lose effort. 'I'm afraid,' was the only thing he said. 'Really afraid,'

'I know,' I knew it was a weak answer, but I couldn't make up anything else. I wanted to comfort him so bad, say that it would be all over soon, that it's not as bad as it looked like. But I couldn't. I looked at the alarm clock next to his king-sized bed. It read 5:00 am. 'Have a little bit more sleep,' I suggested. I looked at him again. Such intense pain and fatigue that was so clearly visible in his eyes made me feel bad. I wiped a few black curls away from his face. 'I can't,' he answered. Also his voice sounded weaker, but it still sounded like music in my ears. 'Of course you can,' I said. 'You can do anything,' He smiled again, but it wasn't the Michael Jackson smile I was used to. The smile that had comforted me so many times in the past. This smile looked different, it looked broken.


	2. Neverland

**A month ago**

I was slowly walking across the Neverland Ranch. The frozen grass softly crunched under my feet. I looked up. The sun was low on the horizon, it was still early. I sighed. It wasn't because I was tired, but of relief. After all those months of sadness it was finally over. I was now officially Michael's daughter. Alicia Jackson. In my mind I repeated the name a few times. It sounded strange, but I liked it. I smiled. Without Michael this would've been a lot worse, Michael is the person who kept my head clear. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and looked straight into the friendly face of an unknown man.  
'Sorry,' he said.  
'Did I startle you?' he smiled.  
'No,' I answered. He reached out his hand.  
'My name is James Crawford, I work on the Neverland Ranch,' he said and shook my hand.  
'My name is Alicia Har... Jackson,' I said. I blushed but he smiled.  
'I know,' he said.  
'I'm sorry about your parents,' he said.  
'Oh,' I didn't really know what to say. Exactly six months ago my parents died in a car crash. Tears filled my eyes. I wiped them away angrily. I hated it when others saw that I cried. I always had problems with sharing my emotions, but since my parents died it only got worse.  
'I'm sorry,' James said. I tried to smile.  
'It doesn't matter,'  
'Yes, it does,' James said. I looked at him surprised.  
'But everything will get better, I promise,' he said and he gave me a sympathetic look. I shrugged and looked at my feet.  
'I have to go back to work,' he said.  
'All right,'  
'See you, Alicia,'

'Alicia?' I heard Michael's voice calling my name. I turned around immediately. I smiled when I saw Michael standing in his pajamas. I walked towards him.  
'Hey Mike,' I said. He looked at me with a worried face and I wondered what was going on. Then I realized you could probably see that I cried.  
'You've cried,' Michael said. I quickly smiled.  
'It's nothing,' I said. He sighed and gave me a hug. Again my eyes filled with tears, but this time because of happiness.  
'Thank you,' I started. 'for the fact that you're always there for me, that you took me in your house as if I'm your own daughter,' He looked at me.  
'You are my daughter, Alicia,' he said. 'and my best friend,' he added.  
I wiped away my fresh tears and smiled. I tickled Michael in his side and he screamed high. I laughed at his reaction, he was so badly ticklish. I knew it was a mean way of distracting him but I really didn't feel like having a sad conversation with Michael, he was worried because of nothing.  
'Come, we're gonna eat breakfast,'


	3. Prince and Paris

We walked inside and Kai Chase, Michael's chef, was already making breakfast for us in the kitchen.

'Hm smells good,' I said.

'That's good,' Kai said. 'Otherwise I would be doing this for nothing.'

I laughed. Kai was so friendly, she always made me laugh. She was with Michael one of the few persons who really knew how difficult the past times were for me. I sat next to Michael and looked around. The whole house was so beautiful. Michael really had great furniture, every time I came here I was stunned again, and now I actually lived here. This was my home. Kai put down a plate with sandwiches on the table. Michael grabbed one immediately. I laughed and he looked at me with innocent eyes.

'What?' he asked.

'Nothing,' I laughed. I picked up a sandwich, too, and started eating slowly.

Michael stood up when we were ready.

'Are Prince and Paris already awake?' he asked. 'They have to go to school.'

'I don't think so,' Kai said. Michael looked at me and smiled. He smiled a lot today, I noticed. But when didn't Michael Jackson smile? Not knowing that that would change way too soon.

'Do you want to wake Prince and Paris up?' he asked me.

I nodded. 'I'll be right back,'

I walked out of the kitchen towards the big hall. The house was huge, everyone who came here for the first time would get lost easily. But I had already been here for so many times I would never get lost, although I've only lived her for one day. I went upstairs and walked towards Michael's children's bedrooms. My brother and sister, I corrected myself. I walked past the big mirror in the hallway. A girl with blonde curls and big, bright blue eyes stared at me. I was still looking a bit pale, but already getting some colours on my cheeks again. I smiled and my reflection in the mirror smiled back. I thought about one of Michael's lyrics: _If you wanna make the world a better place, take a look at yourself and then make a change._ I continued walking and arrived at Blanket's bedroom. The door was slightly open and I peeked inside. He was sleeping so cute. He was getting just as handsome as his dad. I closed the door as silent as possible and walked to Paris' bedroom. I opened the door and her pink bedroom met my eyes. I walked towards her bed and shook her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me surprisingly. I laughed because of her sleepy face. She sat upright and ran her hand through her hair.

'Good morning,' I said. She looked at me with sleepy eyes but after a few seconds her face lighted up.

'Good morning sister,' she almost screamed and she hugged me tightly. Paris accepted me in her family so easily, it warmed my heart.

'You have to go to school,' I said.

'You don't?' Paris asked. I thought about that for a second.

'I actually don't know, Mike didn't say anything about it,' I said.

'Well, then I guess you have to. Daddy is very strict when it comes to education,' Paris said when she jumped out of her bed. She walked to her wardrobe and grabbed a shirt and some trousers. I watched her while she dressed herself. She walked to her little dressing table and started brushing her brown hair. I went to stand behind her and grabbed the hairbrush she was holding. I started brushing her hair carefully and I saw that Paris smiled. I knew she had never known a mother-daughter relationship, and I hoped I could fill that place by being her sister. I knew Michael would always give her anything she needs, all the love she needs. But a girl sometimes just needed another girl.

'I should wake Prince now,' I said when I was done.

'Good luck,' Paris said.

'Why?' I asked.

'Prince has a really bad temper in the morning.' Paris laughed and walked towards the kitchen. I walked to Prince' room and slowly opened the door. Unlike Paris' room, Prince' room was really quiet and calm with soft colours. I saw he was already awake. He was sitting fully dressed behind his desk. He was writing something but I couldn't see what it was. I cleared my throat but Prince didn't respond.

'Michael is expecting you downstairs,' I said. Prince slowly raised and walked out of the room without saying anything, nor even looking at me. I hoped Paris was right, and Prince wasn't in a good mood in the morning. I hope it wasn't my fault. I followed Prince down the stairways.

'Prince?' I asked carefully.

'What?' he snapped at me. He turned around.

'I'm sorry,' he said quickly.

I stepped closer to him and saw he had tears in his eyes. I didn't understand.

'Prince, I'm sorry if it's my fault. I will understand if you don't see me as my sister like Paris does, and maybe you feel like I destroy your family but...'

'Wait, what? What are you talking about?' Prince interrupted me. I looked at him and felt really insecure.

'I don't think you destroy our family,' he laughed softly. 'You belong to our family and besides, Michael needs you.'

I smiled. 'But what is wrong?'

He sighed and I saw blushes on his cheeks.

'I think… I was jealous. I have the feeling daddy loves you more than he loves me,'

I wrapped my arms around my brother.

'Prince, you must know your daddy loves you so much, you are his greatest pride. You make him happier than anyone else.' I told him. It felt good to feel his arms around me too. Eventually Michael came in and I let Prince go and looked at Michael. He was smiling. Prince gave his father a tight hug.

'I love you daddy,' he said, and he walked to the kitchen. Michael looked at me surprisingly.

'What was that all about?' he asked.

'Nothing,' I lied. 'Prince is just happy.'

I laughed silently but Michael didn't seem to notice.

'So, what would you like to do?' he asked. 'I can give you small tour, although I don't think you need to have one. We could go and see the lions or go into a ride or we could watch a movie in my theatre, I really have a lot of candy there, we can also have a super soaker game,' said Michael so fast I missed a few words.

'Don't I have to go to school?' I asked. Michael frowned.

'Yeah maybe tomorrow, but today we're gonna have some fun.' He grinned.

'Alright,'

We walked over the ranch. I saw James Crawford standing in the distance. I waved. Michael looked at me surprised, but didn't say anything.

'What would you like to do?' he asked happily. I shrugged.

'You can choose,' I said. He looked at me with a kind of naughty look on his face and I immediately regretted my decision.

'I must have a few super soakers somewhere,' he said and ran away. A few minutes later he came back with two water guns in his hands. Michael gave one to me and I noticed it wasn't filled with water yet.

'Hey Mike, we have to fill them first,' I just finished my sentence when cold water splattered into my face. Michael roared with laughter and ran away.

'That's not fair Michael, cheater!' I screamed and laughed at the same time. I ran inside to fill my water gun. Kai looked at me with wide eyes when I ran into the kitchen. Water was dripping from my face onto the kitchen floor. She looked from my wet hair to the water gun in my hand. For a moment I thought she was going to be angry with me, but she said: 'Make sure you win, Mr Jackson never lost a game,'

I grinned. 'I will,'

I filled my water gun and ran outside. Of course Michael was nowhere to be seen. I ran across the ranch and looked in every tree. I saw the pool and remembered something. I went to stand as close to the pool as possible and tried to listen very carefully. Just as I expected, I heard something rustle and short after that I heard quick feet steps on the grass. Just when Michael's arms grabbed me I turned around and shot right in his face, but Michael already jumped. I screamed and we both fell into the pool.

I'm sorry if my English is not always totally correct, it's not my first language.


End file.
